videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Maximum
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Maximum (or PTE Max) is a new installment to the Punch Time Explosion series. Gameplay One noticable difference is that the graphics are much better, and the controls are not as stiff. There are also twelve new characters introduced to the series, but because of this, five were removed. The new playable characters also have a role in the story, except for the third-party characters, despite being bought from the shop. There are also some new options: *'Team Battle:' Two vs. two or one vs. three, either way Team Battle is great for some bonding! Story The story starts out with the announcer, saying he's been at his job so hard he's narrating on his day off. The announcer then turns on the TV to turn onto Courage the Cowardly Dog. Suddenly in Courage's world, small spaceships are seen in the sky, attacking the Bagge Farm. The TV automatiically switches over to Dexter's Laboratory, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, as they're worlds are in complete peril as well. The TV switches to Ben 10, where Ben finds a newspaper with the headline being "VILGAX ATTACKS!" Ben then goes off to stop Vilgax. Shortly after, Ben wakes up in Chowder's world, where he meets a corrupted Chowder. After fighting, Chowder is back to normal (as normal as he can get), and remembers that Vilgax invaded his world and took Mung Daal in search of a "Dimension Core". Chowder and Ben then set off, eventually finding both Mung and Vilgax. Vilgax just sends in an army of Forever Knights, which they defeat. They confront Vilgax again before he disappears. Chowder's dimension then begins to crumble apart, and the two disappear, later reappearing on Primus in Ben's world. Back at Dexter's Laboratory, Dexter has just finished with his latest invention, which he uses to travel from his world to the world of Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, right in the middle of a Puffy Ami Yumi concert. However, the concert is interrupted when a group of Vilgax's drones show up and start attacking Ami and Yumi. Dexter soon saves them, and the three find out that Nergal is the cause of it. They then defeat Nergal, who gets up and chuckles evily. Nergal blows into a whistle, summoning a corrupted Buttercup. After beating her, Buttercup snaps back to her senses as the Ami and Yumi dimension starts to crumble apart. Dexter takes them to his traveling device and safely gets them out of the dimension. Now in the Land of Ooo, Finn and Jake are sitting on a hill until they notice Numbuh 1 with a giant. They go to help Numbuh 1, but he easily takes out the giant by himself. Finn and Jake then introduce themselves, when all the sudden the Ice King shows up, mocking them, saying that he kidnapped Princess Bubblegum (again) and another princess. The three team up and go to stop him. Upon reaching the Ice Kingdom, they find the Ice King has Princess Bubblegum and Blossom locked up in cages, and even Blossom can't break out of them. Blossom tries to convince the Ice King that she isn't a princess. The three show up and fight the Ice King and defeat him, but they only manage to save Blossom before Princess Bubblegum suddenly disappears, in which Ice King says he had nothing to do with. The Adventure Time dimension starts to crumble, when all the sudden Dexter shows up with Ami and Yumi and rescues Finn, Jake, Blossom, and Numbuh 1. Back with Ben and Chowder, they are searching through Primus, not knowing that Vilgax is watching them. He sends his pet (a corrupted Courage) after them. After snapping Courage out of his trance, he teams up with them to take down Vilgax. When they find him, Vilgax reveals he has re-mutated Kevin. Halfway into the fight, Gwen assists them by holding him down. After Kevin has been cured, he remembers that Vilgax turned him into a freak. Soon after Primus starts disappearing. Dexter shows up and rescues them from the crumbling dimension. Back at Dexter's lab, Dexter is setting the coordinates for the next dimension, when Dee Dee comes in and, as usual, messes everything up, sending the heroes to Townsville. There they meet a corrupted Bubbles, who wakes up after hitting her head on the transporter's door. Bubbles remembers that Mojo Jojo is trying to take over the city again. After beating up minions in the city, the heroes decide that only the strongest of them will defeat Mojo, so they fight to see who is strongest. The strongest then takes on Mojo in the robot's head, where the robot is shut down, and Mojo escapes. Kevin tries to program the transporter, and sends himself and the heroes to the next dimension. At Dexter's lab, the transporter returns, just as Dexter is putting the finishing touches on his "anti-Dee Dee security system". But Father invades the lab with a corrupted Gumball and Omi, and pits them against the heroes. The battle destroys Dexter's anti-Dee Dee security system. After going through the laboratory and rescuing Monkey, the heroes find themselves fighting Mandark in giant robot mech. After defeating him, Mandark says they will rue the day as the dimension begins to crumble apart. Dexter and the heroes fly off, and Dexter explains that the dimensions are crumbling because the villains are taking the Dimension Cores. Playable Characters As said, 24 Characters From the last game (Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL) Returned, also there are twelve new playable characters, plus two confirmed third-party characters. The third-party characters will have no role in the story. New Characters New Stages *Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) *Concert Stage (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) *Jack's HQ (Xiaolin Showdown) *Pokemon Stadium (Pokemon B&W) *Gotham City (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Ice Kingdom (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) *Park Grounds (Regular Show) *Providence Training Grounds (Generator Rex) *School Halls (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Lab (Johnny Test) (Replaced with Marshmalla in Wii & 3DS versions (Annoying Orange) *The Middle of Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) New NPCs New assists and enemies have also been confirmed. New Assists *Bling Bling Boy (Johnny Test) *Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) *Charmcaster (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Him (Powerpuff Girls; returning assist) *Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Johnny Bravo (Playable Wii & 3DS versions) (returning assist) *Kaz (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) *Klunk (Dexter's Laboratory) *Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) *Rolf (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) *Truffles (Chowder) Achievments *'Full House:' Unlock every character into the roster. *'Men of Action:' In Team Battle, have Ben and Rex on the same team and win a battle. *'Double Johnny:' Play a match with Johnny Bravo Vs Johnny Test & Dukey. *'Stay Out of my Lab:' KO Dexter as Dee Dee. *'Eat my Sword, Ice King:' Beat the Ice King boss as Finn and Jake without dying. *'Magical Rivals:' Use the Charmcaster assist against Gwen in a standard battle. *'Candy Craze:' Activate the Peppermint Larry and Princess Bubblegum assists in the same battle. *'Gender-Bent Mayhem:' Defeat Finn and Jake as Finn and Jake in they're bonus costumes. *'Quick Change:' Unlock all bonus costumes. *'Hero Time:' Defeat Vilgax using Ben. *'Frenemies:' Beat the Kevin 11 boss as Ben without dying. *'Assistance:' Use all assists once. *'Powerpuff Girls Rule:' Have all three Powerpuff Girls on a team in Team Battle. *'Silly Ed Boys:' Activate the Rolf assist while playing as Ed Edd n Eddy. *'Primate Punch:' Activate the Bobo Haha assist while playing as Mojo Jojo. *'Supremely Scarey:' Win five battles as Courage. *'Put the Hurt on Them:' Win ten battles as Mordecai and Rigby. *'Odd Management:' Activate the Kaz assist while playing as Ami and Yumi. *'Tennyson Tremble:' In Team battle, have Ben and Gwen on the same team and win a battle. *'KABOOM:' Activate all playable character's PTE attack once. *'Third-Party Rules:' Unlock both third-party characters and win a fight as them once. *'Couch Potato:' Clear story mode once. *'Hero Potato: '''Clear story mode on Hard. *'Chowder Fan:' Clear the Chowder level in story mode once. *'Ami Yumi Fan:' Clear the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi level in story mode once. *'Adventure Time Fan:' Clear the Adventure Time level in story mode once. *'Ben 10 Fan:' Clear the Ben 10 level in story mode once. *'Dexter's Laboratory Fan:' Clear the Dexter's Laboratory level in story mode once. *'Powerpuff Girls Fan:' Clear the Powerpuff Girls level in story mode once. *'Xiaolin Showdown:' Activate Omi's PTE attack once. *'The Victor:' Win a total of 50 battles. *'The TURE Victor: Win a total of 100 battles. *'''PokeManiac: Win 20 battles as Ash and Pikachu. *'Ultimate CN Fan:' Get all the Achievments. Trivia *In the UK, this game is called Punch Time Explosion Max. *Despite not officially originated from Cartoon Network, the show Adventure Time with Finn and Jake is represented in the game. *Johnny Bravo, Hoss Delgado and Him do not return. Category:Fighting Games Category:Cartoon Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo DS games